only hope(songfic)
by raehyuk98
Summary: "tidak.. hyung tidak boleh memakannya, ini milikku. untuk membelinya saja aku harus tak menggunakan uang sakuku selama seminggu penuh.."/ "hyukk, hyung akan pergi ke luar negri besok.. maafkan aku karna tak bisa menjagamu lagi. maaf.." mataku membulat, dia bohong.. katakan ini adalah awal bulan april.. katakan iya / "kau tak pernah berubah, selalu mempesona, lee hyukjae"


**Title : only hope (songfic)**

 **Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Length :one shoot**

 **Genre : sad, romance.**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

 **Rated : T**

heii... heiii...

aku balik lagiiii... tapi kali ini aku bawa songfic hehe^^

lagu mandy more yang only hope...

semoga pada sukaaa..

bekiccootttt...

 **Happy Reading^^**

•••

 _There's a song that's inside of my soul_

 _It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again_

 _I'm awake in the infinite cold_

 _But you sing to me over, and over, and over again_

Ada sebuah lagu di dalam jiwaku

Yang selalu ku tulis dan tulis lagi

Aku terbangun di perasaan dingin tak berujung

tetapi kau menyanyikan untuk ku berulang-ulang

•••

aku sangat konyol saat di keramaian, menggenggam kuat jemariku sendiri, huhh...

hanya satu hal yang aku takuti selain tuhan dan kedua orang tua ku di dunia ini **'manusia'** manusia yang masih bisa bernafas dan melakukan hal apapun yang tak terduga yang mereka inginkan.

aku lebih suka melangkahkan kaki ku di jalan setapak kecil yang gelap dan sepi. membuat diriku tak menarik atau bahkan tak terlihat di sekitar.

terlahir dengan sesuatu... hal yang menurutku adalah suatu kekurangan, walaupun setiap orang selalu mengatakannya dengan kelebihan. pita suaraku tak dapat berfungsi. tak dapat bergetar dan tak dapat menghasilkan suara seperti manusia pada umumnya. bisu, ya.. aku bisu.

aku, lee hyukjae, seorang penakut dalam keramaian yang terlahir bisu. sebuah kondisi yang semakin membuat semuanya terasa tak memungkinkan bagi ku. kondisi yang semakin membuatku terpuruk dan mengecilkan diriku di samping mereka yang sempurna.

tinggal di sebuah distrik yang sangat padat di negri yang mendapat julukan negri gingseng. negri dengan boy band dan girl band yang sudah mendunia, korea selatan. tak ada tempat walaupun untuk kata **'sedikit ruang'** di distrik yang terkenal dengan fashion ini-gangnam. aku harus selalu hampir saling bertabrakan _halus_ di jalan yang sangat sempit ini. bahkan untuk bernafaspun kami saling berebut untuk menghirup oksigen, tidak.. yang terakhir itu terlalu berlebihan.

menjadi murid ajaran tahun terakhir di sebuah universitas biasa yang mau menampung dan mengajariku karna kejeniusan yang ku miliki, membuatku semakin melarikan diri dari interaksi sosial belakangan ini. mengurung diri di dalam kamar dengan benda persegi yang membantuku mengetik mengerjakan skripsi milik ku.

sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah sederajat dengan mereka. bersekolah dan menjadi murid di dalam universitas ini dengan bantuan beasiswa yang aku dapatkanpun, aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

di sekitarku semuanya tampak sangat terlihat berkelas. tak ada yang sepertiku, kumuh dari segi manapun. sehingga semakin membuatku menundukkan dalam kepalaku karna mereka yang selalu memandangku rendah.

"apa kau tak berniat memakannya hyukkie? biar aku habiskan jika begitu.."

setidaknya tidak semua memiliki sifat yang sama. aku masih memiliki lee donghae, hyung yang selalu mau membagiku waktunya. tidak, dia berbeda denganku, dia namja yang sangat tampan yang selalu terlihat bagai pangeran dengan kuda putih di dongeng dongeng. tuan muda yang sangat berwibawa, anak dari seorang yang sangat kaya di korea, dia dosen bahasa ku.

aku menggerakan jemariku, berkomunikasi dengan jari-jari tangan ku yang menyusun kalimat melalui bahasa isyarat.

 _"tidak.. hyung tidak boleh memakannya, ini milikku. untuk membelinya saja aku harus tak menggunakan uang sakuku selama seminggu penuh.."_

aku lihat ia tersenyum dengan kalimat yang ku susun. mengelus surai ku dan mengacaknya di waktu yang bersamaan. aku menekuk wajahku, tak peduli jika aku tak dapat menjaga sikap ku di depan dosen yang telah ku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri.

huh.. sebenarnya, aku juga sangat mencintainya. tak ada orang selain dia yang mampu membuatku tertawa, dia seorang yang ku punya dan ku percaya setelah kedua orang tuaku tak ada. tapi tak mungkin, aku sangat tak tega jika dia yang sangat baik dan sempurna itu harus berdampingan di hidupnya dengan seorang sepertiku, tidak.

 ***NoTe** : cetakan _**italic**_ merupakan dialog hyukjae menggunakan bahasa isyarat maupun tulisan.

 _"yakk.. hentikan hae hyung.."_

aku lihat ia semakin tertawa dengan sangat geli. menarik kedua pipiku berlawanan arah dengan gemas. aku semakin menekuk wajahku karna tingkahnya. apanya yang lucu?

"kau yang hentikan hyukk, kau lucu.. kkk.. sudah, cepat habiskan strawberry cake mu hyukkie.."

dia tertawa hingga mengeluarkan airmata, senyumnya lah yang akan aku ingat pertama kali jika aku meninggalkan dunia kejam ini. aku segera mengalihkan tatapan ku, menatap cake lezat ku iba saat sebentar lagi aku akan menghabisinya. strawberry cake lezat dari toko yang telah berumur di seberang kampusku, cake yang sudah lama aku inginkan dan baru saat ini aku bisa membelinya. aku tersenyum getir, tak menyangka jika orang sepertiku mampu membeli cake yang semahal ini.

aku segera memakannya lahap, mengangkat dagu ku tinggi tinggi. sombong. seolah olah akulah orang yang paling beruntung karna telah memakan cake yang menurutku sangat lezat di gigitan pertamanya. padahal hae hyung sering mengatakan, jika maid di rumahnya sangat sering membelikan anaknya cake seperti ini. aku memang yang terburuk, ternyata. tak kusangka air mataku mengalir jatuh, hanya satu pertanyaan ku pada tuhan, kenapa aku harus terlahir seperti ini? mencoba terus menekan egoku untuk menyalahkan takdirku, menyalahkan segalahal yang membuatku seperti ini.

aku merasa sebuah lengan memelukku, mengusap punggungku pelan. apa aku juga semenyedih kan itu? selalu membuat orang memberikan pandangan iba nya untuk mengasihaniku.

aku semakin tersenyum dalam tangisku, menyadari betapa buruknya takdirku di dunia ini. terus merapalkan takdir burukku dalam diriku sebagai lantunan lagu yang akan aku ukir di dalam jiwaku berkali kali. maaf, memang tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini terhadap takdir yang telah tuhan berikan padaku.

"kau tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan, kekurangan mu adalah kelebihanmu hyukkie"

dia yang selalu menenangkan ku, dia mengenal diriku sangat jauh di banding diriku sendiri. dia menarik daguku, membuat wajahku menatapnya.

"kau tau, seharusnya kau tak perlu menangisi takdir mu. tuhan selalu tau apa yang ia berikan terhadap ciptaannya"

dia terlalu melampaui untuk hanya mengerti diriku, bahkan ia tau apa yang saat ini aku tangisi tanpa harus memberitahunya, dia adalah diriku yang sesungguhnya. dia menghapus air mataku dengan jemari hangatnya, dia selalu mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat hatiku menghangat dan merasa bahwa dunia masih menginginkan kehadiranku.

 _"gomawo hae hyung"_

"yasudah, cepat kau habiskan cake mu. pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai" dia tersenyum kepadaku, dan mengelap beberapa cream yang sedikit mengotori pinggir bibirku dan aku juga tersenyum paksa padanya. akan kah aku terus menjadi benalu padanya? apakah aku akan selalu membuat hidupnya di penuhi dengan tangis tak berarti dariku?

aku kembali memakan sisa cake, menatapnya sekilas yang terus memandangku dengan senyum manisnya.

 _"hyung ingin? "_ aku menggerakan jemariku, kembali berujar padanya dan menyodorkan sendok dengan cake di wajahnya. dia menggeleng cepat dan menatap mataku dalam.

"tidak, untukmu. itu milikmu" aku sempat tak enak mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, itu omongan yang tadi ku ucapkan padanya.

 _"tapi aku ingin membaginya padamu, hyung marah?"_

"hei, untuk apa hyung marah pada bocah manis seperti mu? aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang telah kau perjuangkan, hyukkie"

 _"jadi kau tak marah? "_

"tidak, tidak akan pernah"

•••

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now, you're my only hope_

lalu aku berbaring lagi

dan ku menengadahkan tanganku dan berdoa supaya aku menjadi milikmu

Aku berdoa supaya aku menjadi milikmu

Sekarang ku tahu, hanya kau lah harapanku

•••

pukul lima sore, waktu yang sangat aku sukai dalam setiap harinya. aku biasa melihat matahari sore yang tengah tenggelam dengan indahnya dari atas bukit yang merupakan tempat terbaik bagi ku.

dan berakhir di sinilah aku, sedang berada di bawah sinar sang mentari petang, merebahkan diriku dengan rumput hijau yang menjadi alasnya di atas bukit. menunggu pertunjukan indah yang hampir setiap hari menjadi kebiasaan ku. memejamkan mataku menikmati angin sore yang menemaniku, yang juga dengan seenaknya mengacak surai blonde berponi milikku dengan hempasan angin sejuknya.

aku membuka kelopak mataku, dan melihat langit yang mulai men-jingga cantik di atasku. aku membangunkan diriku dan mendudukannya menghadap ke utara, melihat bagaimana matahari yang selalu memancarkan sinar kesombongannya untuk menyinari waktu siang perlahan mulai tenggelam, menggantikan jingganya awan yang sekarang mulai menggelap. tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari merasakan keindahan yang alam ini berikan, andai suatu saat aku bisa melihatnya bersama hae hyung, membagi keindahan yang alam ini miliki.

.

.

aku menuruni bukit dengan tergesa saat aku yakin bahwa aku terlambat untuk turun dari bukit ini. angin malam memang menyejukkan, tapi dia yang akan selalu menjadi salah satu dari musuhku. tidak, jika aku tak akan terserang flu dipagi hari setelah aku bertemu dengannya.

kakiku bergerak melompat, bermain dengan kawan kawan batu kecil yang terkadang aku tendang pelan. tiba tiba tenggorokanku tercekat, langkah kakiku memelan dan kakiku melemas saat pandangku tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang yang berpakaian seperti anak brandalan, ada anting anting di bibir bagian bawahnya dan tato berbentuk naga di lengan kanannya. aku mengencangkan mantelku dan menunduk, membuat langkah yang sangat besar saat ku menduga bahwa orang itu juga sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

saat aku tengah melintasinya, tanpa ku sadari dia dengan cepat menarik kerah mantelku. wajahnya terpaut sangat dekat denganku, sehingga aku dapat mencium bau alkohol samar dari nafasnya, dan kini aku yakin bahwa dugaanku memang benar.

"hei maniss~" suara serak paraunya dia buat mendayu, dan dia semakin menarik diriku kedalam pelukannya, berteriak bukanlah suatu kata yang akan berada di kamusku. aku memalingkan wajahku saat ia mencoba untuk menciumku, aku menginjak kakinya, dia sempat mengaduh kesakitan dan melepas pelukannya, dengan cepat aku berlari menuju jalan besar yang mungkin aku bisa mendapat pertolongan, tapi... dia berhasil menarik mantelku kembali ,dia menarikku mendekatinya.

"brrengsekk!"

 _bugh.._

orang itu memukul perutku, membuatku jatuh tersungkur di dekat semak yang lumayan lebat. dia berdiri di antara tubuhku, memberikan diriku sebuah seringai sambil membuka sabuk yang melingkari pinggangnya dan semakin mendekat padaku, apakah aku juga harus berakhir seperti ini? hae hyungg... hikss.. aku memejamkan mataku,tak sanggup melihat hal yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _bugh...bugh.._

"pergi brengsekk!"

suara itu, aku mengenalnya, hae hyung. aku membuka mataku, dan melihat seseorang yang juga tengah menatapku, dia menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum malaikat yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampannya. aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri, membenarkan letak mantel yang tengah melekat di tubuhku.

"kau tak apa-apa hyukkie? kenapa kau berada di sini sendirian ,eoh? "

senyumnya hilang dan berganti dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat kesal dan kecewa. aku hanya menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam yang ia berikan, aku memainkan batu kecil di dekat kakiku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku mantelku. menggoreskan tinta hitam spidol di atasnya, lalu memberikan padanya.

 _"mian.."_ aku mengintip ekspresinya, kulihat ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan menggeram pelan.

"aku tidak memintamu untuk meminta maaf, lee hyukjae!" aku semakin menunduk dalam saat mendengar nadanya yang seperti ini, aku tak pernah mendengarnya membentakku. kenapa? apa aku telah membuat kesalahan yang besar, kenapa dia seperti itu?

"jawab! kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? " aku terlonjak kaget, ini kedua kalinya dia membentakku, aku terisak saat merasakan perasaan sakit yang hatiku rasakan. aku menarik kembali buku kecilku dari tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. dia mengikutiku dan menarik lenganku, dia memelukku erat dan mengecupi surai ku, aku semakin terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"mian hyukkie, mian.. aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" aku menggelengkan kepalaku di dalam pelukannya. tidak hyung, aku lah yang salah karna telah membuatmu khawatir seperti ini, mian. dia mengusap punggungku, sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap ku dalam dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipiku.

"mian.." dia kembali mengucapkannya, kata yang seharusnya aku lah yang mengucapkannya, aku kembali menuliskan beberapa kata dibukuku.

 _"anio hyung, aku yang salah, mianhae.."_

.

.

.

.

"sudah merasa baik?"

dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku, setelah ia juga mengambil coklat hangatnya dari dapur, saat ini kita sedang berada di rumahku.

aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dan kembali meminum coklat hangat milikku. kami sempat terdiam, tak ada lagi suaranya di ruangan ini, keadaan saat ini terasa begitu menusuk, mungkinkah ia masih marah? aku mengintipnya, ku lihat ia tengah menatap kosong kearah depan, entah apa yang ada di fikirannya.

aku menyentuh lengannya dan memberinya senyuman kikuk, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum, tapi senyumannya sangat terlihat berbeda, terkesan di paksakan.

 _"hyung, kau tak apa? "_

aku berbicara dengannya dengan menggunakan jemari tanganku. dia hanya kembali tersenyum, dan hanya memberikanku anggukkan dari kepalanya. aku menggenggam tangannya, dan menautkan jari jari ku dengannya.

dia semakin mengenggam jemariku erat, dan juga menatap ku dalam, sorot matanya saat ini benar benar berbeda dari yang aku ketahui dulu, tak ada lagi sinar bahagia dari mata hazel itu.

"hyukk, hyung akan pergi ke luar negri besok.. maafkan aku karna tak bisa menjagamu lagi. maaf.."

mataku membulat, dia bohong.. katakan ini adalah awal bulan april.. katakan iya, aku mohon.. lalu jika benar dia akan pergi, siapa yang akan ada lagi untukku. harus kah aku mengatakannya, bahwa aku tak bisa jika tanpanya, bahwa hanya dia lah harapan ku saat ini..

aku melepas genggamannya, dan menangis sejadi jadinya, aku benar benar tak dapat mengontrol diriku saat ini. aku berteriak dengan ucapan yang aneh, aku mendorong dirinya keluar dari rumahku, membiarkan suara ketukan di pintuku terus berbunyi untuk sesaat... aku membutuhkan mu hyung, aku tak bisa tanpamu hyung, hanya kaulah harapanku .. aku mohon jangan pergi, harapan ku..

•••

 _Sing to me the song of the stars_

 _Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again_

 _When it feels like my dreams are so far_

 _Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again_

Nyanyikan kepadaku lagu bintang-bintang yang menari dan tertawa di angkasa, dan tertawa lagi

Ketika ku merasa bahwa mimpi-mimpiku terlalu tinggi

Nyanyika kepadaku semua rencana-rencana yang kau miliki..berulang-ulang

•••

gila, aku rasa sekarang aku telah menjadi gila, aku kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatku untuk terus bertahan menjalani kejamnya dunia ini. aku benar benar gila, aku sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit lagi saat ini. aku hanya selalu mendengar tawaan aneh yang selalu muncul di otak ku yang selalu memenuhi kepalaku, tawaan yang selalu membuat ku ingin mengakhiri hidup ku.

mengingat kembali bagaimana dia yang pergi meninggalkanku, mengingat kembali bagaimana angan anganku yang terlalu tinggi untuk ku capai, mengingat kembali bahwa sesungguhnya aku hanya membutuhkannya, dia yang selalu menjadi harapanku, dan dia yang tak akan mungkin menjadi kenyataan untukku.

sudah selama ini aku selalu mengharapkannya kembali, tapi selama itupun aku tak menemukannya. aku mendengarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa kepala choi lah yang memindah tugaskannya ke negara yang sangat cantik dan romantis, paris.. entah aku harus merasa bahagia karna akhirnya dia dapat mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat ia impikan, atau bersedih karna saat ini aku kehilangan sebagian dari diriku.

aku menatap cermin di hadapanku, apakah aku bisa melanjutkan semuanya tanpa dirinya di sampingku? tanpanya yang adalah sebagian dari diriku. mataku saat ini memiliki sebuah kantung, suraiku? bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menatanya. untuk apa? tak akan ada yang mengelusnya lagi, bukan? tak akan ada yang mengacaknya gemas lagi, iya kan? aku lupa, aku lupa akan semua rasa itu.

.

.

 _brughh.._

"kau harusnya menggunakan matamu dengan benar, bodohh!" bibir merah itu sangat indah, sangat indah jika bibir itu dan paras cantik sang empunya-nya tidak ia gunakan untuk menghujat semua yang lemah.

aku terdiam dan menjongkokkan tubuhku untuk memungut kembali bukuku yang terjatuh.

"hehh, kau seharusnya meminta maaf karna telah menabrak orang lain, bodohh. ohh, aku lupa, KAU BISUU! hahaha.. enyahlahh!" dia menendang bukuku tepat di depan sepasang sepatu kulit hitam yang sangat berkilat, lalu wanita itu berjalan pergi. aku menatap kedua mata onix orang bersepatu kulit itu, tidak asing.

"lee hyukjae-ssi? " dia bertanya dan memberikan tangannya padaku, aku menyambut tangan itu dan memberikannya anggukan atas pertanyaannya tadi. orang itu menatapku intens, atas, bawah, hingga kembali lagi menatap mata ku. aku memiringkan alisku, menatap heran ke orang yang saat ini tengah memberikan senyuman anehnya padaku, aku kenal dia. ya, aku kenal.. tapi aku lupa dia siapa. mata itu.. ahhh, cho kyuhyun.. aku tersadar dari semuanya, aku segera berlari sebelum dia berhasil menarik lenganku dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku di saat itu juga.

.

.

"kau sudah bangun?" aku menggerjapkan mataku, menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai memasuki pupil ku. dia.. dia ada di depanku, dia yang telah membunuh ke dua orang tua ku, cho kyuhyun berengsek yang tak pernah ingin aku lihat lagi di dunia ini, si brengsek gila yang telah menghilangkan nyawa kedua orang tua ku. aku mohon.. apa lagi ini tuhan? rencana apa lagi yang akan kau berikan untuk menghancurkan ku?

mataku tak dapat menahan air mata ku untuk tak terjatuh.. aku benci! aku benci untuk semua yang terjadi secara bersamaan. kenapa? kenapa takdirku bahkan tak lebih baik dari seekor semut? aku memberontak, berusaha menggerakan tubuhku yang sialnya terikat tali dengan sangat kuat dengan kursi usang yang ku duduki. mataku terpejam saat tangannya menyentuh kulit wajahku.

"kau tak pernah berubah, selalu mempesona, lee hyukjae" tangannya mencengkram kuat rahangku, matanya menusuk tajam diriku, tangannya terus berjalan mengelus leherku.

"aa.. (berhenti, berhenti brengsekk!)"

"sttt.. sttt.. aku tak mengerti eunhyukkie" telunjuknya menemel pada bibirku dan mengelus bibirku.

 _krakk!_

"arghhh! kauu, apa yang kau lakukan eunhyukkie.." suara tulang yang retak dapat terdengar di telinga ku saat aku menggigit jari telunjuknya. jangan kau fikir aku akan mau untuk di sentuh oleh tangan yang telah membunuh orang tua ku. tidak, tidak akan pernah!

plakk!

kyuhyun menampar pipiku, dan aku yakin jika sudut bibirku telah robek.

"kau tak tau bagaimana aku merindukamu? dan di saat aku berhasil keluar dari penjara dan menemukan mu, inikah yang kau beri pada ku hyukk? "

"gaa..ngahh. aaa..gaaa (pergii! aku tak memintu untuk kembali kyu)" darah segar semakin keluar dari sudut bibirku, noda biru mulai menghiasi pipiku. aku menatapnya memohon untuk melepaskanku.

"hyukk, kau tak apaa? apa aku menyakitimu lagi? " kyuhyun berlutut di hadapanku, membelai sudut bibirku. aku muakkk! aku muak saat ia mulai menunjukkan sisi asli dari dirinya.

"maafkan akuu" dia menunduk dan badannya bergetar hebat, air matanya membasahi pipinya dan dia memeluk erat tubuhku. ia seorang bipolar, karna itu aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"kau milikku hyukk! ahahahaha!"' wajahnya kini berseringai, berbeda sertus delapan puluh derajat dari satu detik yang lalu. dia melepas ikatan ku pada kursi, tapi tidak pada lengan ku. dia membawaku dan menindih diriku di kasur king size miliknya, dia terus berusaha mecumbu bibirku dan membawaku kedalam genggamannya.

•••

 _I give you my destiny_

 _I'm giving you all of me_

 _I want your symphony_

 _Singing in all that I am_

 _At the top of my lungs_

 _I'm giving it all I have_

Kuberikan nasibku kepadamu

Kuberikan semua untukmu

Aku ingin irama mubernyanyi mengenai aku apa adanya sekeras-kerasnya

Ku berikan semua yang kumiliki

•••

 _aku tau ini rencanamu tuhan, rencana terbaikmu untuk umatmu, sekarang.. aku tak akan pernah menyangkal dari takdirmu. aku tidak akan pernah memberontak pada apa yang akan dan telah kau berikan untuk umatmu, tuhan.._

 _aku berikan diriku seutuhnya padamu.._

aku membuka mataku, seluruh tubuhku sangat terasa sakit dan lengket. kejadian semalam, aku merasa hina saat ini, aku tak pantas untuk menginjakan kakiku di dunia ini lagi. eomma, appa, izinkan aku untuk bersamamu, aku merindukan kalian, aku membutuhkan kalian..

aku menggerakan tubuhku, membuat tubuhku teduduk di sisi ranjang. aku melihat dia yang sedang tertidur pulas, dulu.. aku sangat mencintainya, menyukai mata nya yang terpejam, menyukai wajah polosnya saat tertidur. aku sangat mencintai dia, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

aku melangkahkan kakiku pada kursi usang yang terdapat sebuah gunting di sana, aku mengambilnya dan berjalan kearah kyuhyun. aku meletakkan gunting itu di genggamannya dan genggamanku, dia terbangun dan menatap heran diriku dan tangannya, dengan cepat aku menghujamkan gunting itu ketubuhku berkali hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat kedua orangtuaku lagi.

*author pov

 _prangg.._

 _"_ ada apa ini? "

wajahnya penuh dengan kehawatiran, tangannya sibuk mencari nomor seseorang di kontaknya dan segera mendial nomor itu.

 _tutt.. tutt.._

"ayolahh, angkatt.. aku mohon angkat hyukk!"

 _klikk.._

"hallo..."

.

.

.

END!

yuhuuu... muehehehe...

aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, cuma mau bilang semoga pada gak bingunggg... huehuehue..^^

oiaaa, author minta maap nih kalo punya salahhhh.. nee~

dan atu lagi, buat yang ada adegan T+ kemungkinan akan hiatus, author gak mau buat puasa kalian batal karna author, dan author yang nanggung dosa kaliaann, dosa author sendiri aja udah kelabakannn, hehehe... pokoknya mianhae yooo~ *chuuuu

selamat menjalankan ibadah puasaaaa... kurangin noh yang rate-m, nanti kalo udah bukaa, lanjuttttt.. kkk^^

buat yang nonmuslimm...semangattt^^

saran dan kritik, sangaaatt di butuhkan ...

so, review pleasee^^

gomawo *boww^^


End file.
